


Sul viso i segni della malvagità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice [1]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: AU. In un mondo tecnologico, Human!Mufasa e Human!Scar hanno vite completamente diverse. Una sola cosa è rimasta uguale, la cicatrice di Scar.





	Sul viso i segni della malvagità

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5vTYKONznU&feature=youtu.be.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla challenge “Prosthetic Kink Contest!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!   
> ★ Fandom: Il re leone.  
> ★ Numero Parole: 659.  
> ★ Prompt brevi: 8. Sfregio.

Sul viso i segni della malvagità

 

Scar si guardò allo specchio e si accarezzò la guancia, osservò la cicatrice all’altezza dell’occhio e avvertì una fitta al petto.

< Non sarò mai più come gli altri… mi guarderanno sempre come uno diverso, un poco di buono. Sono la vergogna della mia famiglia, come se quello che sono già non bastasse > pensò.

La porta si aprì e Scar si strinse la cravatta.

“Ti stai ancora preparando, fratellino?” chiese Mufasa. Raggiunse il fratello e lo abbracciò, Scar gemette. Mufasa gli scompigliò i capelli e lo fece ondeggiare.

“La-lasciami…” mugolò Scar.

Mufasa gli sorrise.

“Certo che quella cicatrice in faccia ti dona” disse.

Scar gli appoggiò le mani sul petto muscoloso e cercò di allontanarlo, avvertì una fitta al polso e gemette, abbassando le braccia.

“Non è vero. È uno sfregio che nostro padre mi ha fatto per ricordare che sono un figlio illegittimo. Come se avermi dato quest’orribile nome di battesimo non fosse abbastanza” ringhiò.

Mufasa socchiuse gli occhi e strinse le labbra. Gli afferrò il mento e gli sollevò il capo, guardandolo in viso.

Un robot di metallo bianco raggiunse la porta, avanzando su delle ruote cinghiate, e la chiuse.

“Devi indossarlo con orgoglio” disse secco Mufasa.

Le gote scure di Scar divennero vermiglie e deglutì rumorosamente, il suo battito cardiaco aumentò.

“Perché è la prova che nostro padre è un traditore?” domandò Scar con voce tremante.

“Perché è la prova che tu non ti sei arreso. Lui cerca di farti fuggire da questa dimora. Ti tratta peggio di uno scendiletto perché spera di vederti andar via, rinunciando a quello che è tuo di diritto. Rimarrò al tuo fianco, dovranno divedere anche con te i beni della nostra famiglia.

Tu sei, a tutti gli effetti, mio fratello” ribatté Mufasa.

Scar indietreggiò e andò a sbattere contro lo specchio, mugolò e cadde in avanti.

Mufasa lo abbracciò e Scar gemette, sentendo le braccia possenti del più grande abbracciarlo.

“Non ho bisogno della tua protezione. Nostro padre ti adora, i nostri dipendenti ti adorano. Sarai tu a ereditare la ‘Valle dei re’” mormorò Scar con voce rauca.

< Ti odio così tanto. Perché tu sei perfetto e io non valgo nemmeno la metà di te. Tutta la mia vita l’ho vissuta nella tua ombra > pensò. Le sue iridi color smeraldo erano liquide.

Mufasa si staccò da lui e gli passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli, la sua pelle era più scura di quella del fratello e faceva contrasto con i suoi arruffati capelli rossi e la sua barba fulva.

“La ‘Valle dei re’ è la nostra ditta. Magari sarò io a guidarla un giorno, ma ti vorrò al mio fianco. Vorrei potermi fidare di te, renderti il mio più fidato consigliere. Dividere con te le mie ricchezze” disse gentilmente.

“Lo sappiamo tutti che nostro padre vuole che tu divida tutto con Sarabi, la tua promessa sposa” ribatté Scar gelido, dandogli le spalle.

“Sei geloso di lei? Vorresti che fosse la tua sposa?” chiese Mufasa, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Ha dieci anni più di te e tredici più di me. Pensi davvero che mi possa piacere? Inoltre lei, come tutti gli altri, vede in questo ‘sfregio’ il segno dei miei bassi natali. Anzi, pensa significhi direttamente che sono malvagio” gemette Scar. Cercò di togliergli la mano dalla spalla, ma Mufasa lo fece voltare.

Scar deglutì rumorosamente.

< In realtà, ti odio perché ti amo, maledetto. Tu sei così buono ed io sono… cattivo per nascita > pensò.

“Quello sfregio nostro padre te l’ha fatto con il suo anello laser, poteva renderti cieco. Se c’è un cattivo, qui, è lui” ribatté Mufasa.

“Perciò non mi considereresti malvagio qualsiasi cosa io facessi?” chiese Scar.

Mufasa annuì.

Scar chiuse gli occhi, si alzò sulle punte delle sue scarpe di vernice e lo baciò. Mufasa ricambiò il bacio con vigore, arrossandogli le labbra.

L’ologramma alla finestra che mostrava una giornata di pioggia lasciò il posto all’ologramma di una bollente savana.


End file.
